


Like it never happened

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: The Mating Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Avoidance, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's avoiding Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t look at him, not once. Stiles didn’t understand why. They had just shared a moment, something special and now Derek was ignoring him.

“You should go. It’s almost midnight. I’m sure your dad is worrying about where you went.” Derek said softly as he handed Stiles his clothes. “And thanks, again for that.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Stiles mumbled as he grabbed his clothes and dressed. He was going to take a chance. “And maybe we could d---“

“You should really go.”

Derek walked out of the room, Stiles stared at the spot Derek disappeared to. Unbelievable.

                                                                                                ***

 

“I am so happy this heat is over. Kira was getting worn out.” Scott smirked. A few days had passed and the wolves returned to normal. Everyone was gathered at Derek’s for a pack meet.

“Yeah.” Stiles mumbled, he looked over at Derek who was talking with Isaac about something. He didn’t look at him once.

“And Derek seems to be in a good mood. I didn’t think he was going to get past it this time around. He doesn’t haven’t a mate and all.”

“Yeah. Hey look. I’m going to go head out. Dad needs help. Catch you later?”

Scott nodded. Not sure why his friend was suddenly bailing. It wasn’t like him.

Stiles walked out the door and for a brief second he thought that he could feel Derek’s gaze on him.


	2. What Scotty Doesn't know and never will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott ask a question. Stiles lies

  
“What’s with you and Derek lately? Things seem off with the both of you.”

Stiles sighed. Someone was going to notice sooner or later. Doesn’t mean he won’t lie.

“What do you mean?”

Scott stared at him. “Derek’s been more moody than before and you, well, you’ve been distant lately. What the hell happened between you two?”

“What makes you think something happened between us? Derek’s a douche bag. He probably messed with the wrong girl and I’m fine. You guys are getting over your heat. I’m giving you space until all of you come down from that high. Everything is fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was not fine. At least not in Stiles’ case. He didn’t know what he was expecting. That maybe Derek was just playing it up in front of the others and once they were alone he would confess that he had an amazing time and wanted to do it again and that maybe he was in love with him. Nope. That didn’t happen. Instead Stiles was treated to a sight of Derek and Braeden. The girl that save Isaac and then saved him and Peter. He had her pressed against the wall of his loft. Stiles had come over to talk to him about something. Well, talk to him about whatever they were and he caught them. Stiles didn’t even know that Derek was into her, he never showed interest.

He didn’t move. Instead he stared at the two. Stared at the way that Braeden was wrapped around Derek’s waist. Stared at the way that Derek held onto her, the same way that he did the moment after they were bonded in those few seconds. He could hear her moaning, her eyes snapped open for a second. Connecting with Stiles. She pushed Derek off.

“Seems as though we have company.”

Derek turned around and his face fell.

“Stiles.” He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles ran out of the loft. Just as he hit the elevator there was a sound of the doors stopping. Derek was standing there, both hands on doors that prevented them from closing.

“I need to get home.” Stiles muttered. He didn’t meet Derek’s gaze. “So if you could move.”

“Stiles. What you saw…I didn’t…”

“You don’t have to explain. It’s none of my business who you do.”

Derek sighed. “It’s not…Stiles don’t.”

“Can you please close the door? I need to go.”

Derek pulled back, allowing the doors to close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may seemed rushed but that's only because i want to get to the next part and I am so excited for the next part.

“It’s been a week Stiles. You’re pack. You need to come to a meeting to know what’s going on.” Derek said. The wolf had come over to the Stilinski household after the incident with Stiles and for the fact that Stiles hadn’t been there in a while. Despite Stiles’ anger towards the man he still allowed him into the house.

“Whatever’s going on Scott informs me. I don’t need to be there.”

Stiles got up from his position on the couch, he grabbed the empty ice cream container and headed into the kitchen. Derek followed.

“You do need to be there. I…the pack misses you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Right.”

Stiles threw the container into the trash bin and washed off the spoon. He was just about to put it away when a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

“To be honest. I miss you. More than anything. And I was a fool for pretending like none of that mattered.” Derek pulled Stiles towards him. “And I am so sorry.”

Derek pulled him into a kiss. “So sorry.” 


End file.
